


Sedated

by FrenchTwistResistance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchTwistResistance/pseuds/FrenchTwistResistance
Summary: I keep catching little words, but the meaning’s thin.





	Sedated

She keeps catching little words.

She keeps accidentally seeing.

Faustus Blackwood and a cat-o-nine-tails. Teeth, tongues, whips.

Mary Wardwell and fevered couplings bent over mahogany desks. Teeth, tongues, fingers.

It’s all so masochistic, all so different than what she feels.

All so different from what she thinks ought to be, for both of them.

All even so different from what Zelda shows her with the intermittent deaths.

She owns a sweater that’s so very cozy.

She’s warm and comfortable and sleeps and sleeps.

But also there’s this sharp thing.

There’s also this also.

xxx

When she was a child, there was this.

When she was an adolescent, there was this.

When she was a young adult, there was this.

When she was real, there was this. 

Always this.

xxx

In 1928 she fucked a woman.

Flappers did whatever and whomever they wished.

And there was a redhead with a bob at a jazz club in Berlin.

She was an American, and her thighs were muscular, and her mouth was supple, and she didn’t care to reciprocate.

Good for her.

Hilda wouldn’t have wanted her to in any case.

They fucked and parted ways.

xxx

In 1976 she fucked a man.

Discos were hotbeds for iniquity.

She took his cock into her hands and mouth.

He groaned and loved her in his way.

She groaned and loved him as much as she was able.

xxx

There are so many things she sees and wishes for.

There are also so many things she sees that she hates.

She pulls on her cozy sweater.

She’s warm and comfortable and forgets.

xxx

Cozy sweater, masochistic sex.

xxx

“Don’t you ever want more than that?” Hilda says.

Death follows.

xxx

She fucks a woman in 1999.

There is some y2k anxiety.

xxx

She fucks a man in 1999.

There is some y2k anxiety.

xxx

Hilda fucks and fucks.

She fucks and doesn’t fuck.

xxx

The meaning is thin.

xxx

Hilda remembers every person she’s touched.

She also remembers every person she hasn’t touched.

xxx

It’s now and she’s vibrating.

The meaning is thin.

There’s this sharp thing.

xxx

Tongue and teeth and cat-o-nine-tails and fingers and pain pain pain.

Masochistic sex.

xxx

This cozy sweater.

So many different things.

Cozy sleep and not that at all.

xxx

Cozy sweater but also not that.

Also not that,

in general.

xxx

“You’re a virgin,” Zelda says.

“I’ve never been penetrated,” Hilda says.


End file.
